Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and extended-range electric vehicles (EREVs) can operate in an electric-only drive mode, also referred to as electric vehicle (EV) mode. When operating in EV mode, output torque delivered to the drive wheels is provided solely by a high-voltage electric traction motor using electrical power drawn from a rechargeable battery module. While EREVs use a small onboard gas engine to extend the EV range as needed. However, a BEV will become inoperable if the battery module is depleted before reaching the driver's intended destination. Therefore, accurate EV range information is essential to proper trip planning for a BEV driver, and may also be useful to drivers of EREVs who wish to limit the use of the onboard gas engine.